


Birthday Surprise

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Distractions from real life haha

Stella, Severide and Matt Casey were chatting in Matt’s office.  
“Sylvies’ birthday is next week and I’d like to do something fun for our girl” Stella said as she sat forward on Matt’s bed.  
“We could go up to the cabin and have a BBQ?” Severide suggested. “Sounds good. Do we know anyone else she’d want to invite?” Matt asked.  
“Welllll..I have the number of that realtor that asked her out? Maybe she’s changed her mind?” “What realtor?!” Matt asked trying to keep his cool.  
“He asked her out before Julie died, but she turned him down. Said she wasn’t interested in HIM at that point, maybe she’s changed her mind?”  
“No. No realtor. It’ll be fine just us 4. We’ll take some beer, kayaks. Nothing complicated.” Severide said as he stood up. They all agreed not to tell Sylvie and planned for the trip to the cabin the next day after shift. 

Sylvie was in the ambulance doing a stock check. She smiled when she saw Matt approach and climb in. He sat down on the gurney. “How was the call?” Matt looked up and asked. She turned towards him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “It was OK. I’m tired. Are you OK? I haven’t had the chance to catch up with you in a while?” Sylvie said as she sat down next to him.  
“I’m good. Working on a project right now, so it’s keeping me out of Severide and Stellas way!” Matt laughed. “Will you show it to me one day? I’d love to see the magnificent Matt Casey’s work!” She searched his eyes whilst smiling. “Sylvie Brett you can come by anytime. But I’ll be putting you to work” “Fine by me. Just let me know where and when!”  
AMBULANCE 61 PERSON IN DISTRESS  
Matt jumped out of the ambulance and held a hand out for Sylvie. She took it as she stepped down. “How about tomorrow? I’ll come pick you up around 9am and we can go?” Matt said still holding onto her hand. “Sure. But bring coffee” Sylvie smiled, letting go of his hand and ran to the front of the ambulance. 

Matt pulled up to Sylvies’ apartment. He sent her a text, so she knew he was outside. Kelly and Severide were already at the cabin, they’d set off early to have some “alone time” Something that was happening more frequently. Matt knew it was time to start looking for his own place, he just had other things, or a certain someone on his mind.  
Matt was waiting outside his truck for Sylvie. He watched her come down and was mesmerized. “Hiii” Sylvie said as she hugged him. God she was beautiful. “Is that all you bought with you?” He looked at her purse and flip flops. “I think you might need some shoes to cover your toes. You know in safety reasons.” Sylvie pouted, handed him the purse and ran back up. He knew they’d be doing some walking to the cabin - but didn’t want to give the game away. 

It took 15 minutes for Sylvie to ask. “Umm, Matt. How far is this project?” “Well” he said. “It’s a fair drive. You might want to sit back and relax. We will get there around lunchtime. Don’t worry. I’ve packed snacks and there’s some coffee in the tumbler.” Sylvie looked shocked. She settled in to her seat and looked at Matt suspiciously. “I get the feeling you’ve kidnapped me Matthew Casey. I’ll be watching you intently for the WHOLE ride” 

Matt pulled down a dirt road. “Wow. This place is beautiful. The lake looks amazing. Are we able to swim in it?” Sylvie asked looking out the window. “ Yea. It’s pretty warm too. So it’ll be perfect later”  
Matt parked his truck and looked to Sylvie. She looked a little confused, but he was too distracted by the fact she had grabbed his hand in desperation to find out what was happening.  
They both got out and Matt retrieved his bag from the back. “Where’s all your tools?” Sylvie asked. “We don’t need them. I just said it to get you here. Look over there, on the lake”  
Sylvie turned to see two figures waving at them, whilst they were in a inflatable duck.  
“Is that Severide and Stella??” She turned to Matt and smiled. “We decided that you deserved some relaxing few days. So we are all here until tomorrow evening”  
Sylvie snapped around to face Matt placed her bag on the floor and ran into Matt’s arms. “Matthew Casey. ThankYOU.” She was so excited that she turned and ran up the hill to the cabin to see Severide and Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severide and Stella get engaged. Matt helps out

After a few hours the boys were grilling and the girls were sitting on a lounge chair in front of the lake.   
“So, I know it’s Sylvies’ birthday and all. But I’m going to ask Stella to marry me tonight. I was hoping you can get some things together for me.” Severide looked at Matt.   
“Of course. Congrats buddy. It’s about damn time.” Matt teased.   
“We will be on the boat, when we come back if you and Sylvie can have the mimosas ready. It’ll give me some extra credit. Oh and Matt. Don’t you think it’s about DAMN time you told Sylvie how you feel?” Severide glared at Matt. “You go get your girl. Don’t worry about me.” Matt smirked. 

After dinner they all sat around the picnic table. Severide nodded to Matt. “Hey Stella, lets go on the kayak. We’ll be able to see the sunset over there.” “Ahh babe. I think I’ll sink the thing with the amount of food I’ve eaten. Let’s go tomorrow.” Stella sat back and rubbed her stomach. “Stella. Come on. I want to take you over there, please?” “Okay. But then I’m going straight to bed. I can’t handle this foodie life you and Casey have.”   
Severide took Stellas’ hand and took her over to the two-seater kayak.   
Matt waited until they were out of sight and grabbed Sylvies’ hand and told her to quickly come into the kitchen to help.   
“Matt” she squealed. “What IS happening? Why are we rushing?” He got the champagne out and asked her to get the orange juice. He got 4 glasses and she helped pour.   
“I can’t tell you. But we just need to be by the lakefront with these”   
“Oh.MY.GOD. He’s proposing isn’t he!!”   
Sylvie and Matt arrived back at the lake side. Matt was standing directly behind Sylvie. They were watching Severide and Stella closely. Sylvie had her hands clasped and had goose pimples. “You cold?” Matt didn’t wait for a response and gently rubbed Sylvies bare arms up and down. She turned her face towards him and smiled, she grabbed his hands and held them so his arms draped over her chest. “Matt. This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. ThankYOU for doing this” Matt rested his chin on her shoulder and almost took her scent in. “Me too” She rested her head on his and carried on looking at Stella and Severide. Hoping one day, she’d have that kind of romantic gesture. 

Stella and Severide arrived back to land. Stella had been crying. It almost looked like Kelly had welled up too, but he’d never admit to it.   
“Guysssss you Knew??!!!l Look at my ring!!!” Sylvia and Stella hugged and danced around like loons. Matt and Severide took a quick hug and then passed around the mimosas. “Congratulations you two. Cheers.”   
“Sylvie, I hope we didn’t hijack your birthday celebrations but..” Severide started. “Kelly Severide. You three are my favorite people in the whole world. This whole trip has been perfect and I’m so grateful to have such love in my life. I couldn’t be happier.” 

Sunday morning came and Matt struggled to get up. They’d been drinking until at least 3am and at some point he’s pretty sure him and Sylvie were dancing. It was all a blur. With tomorrow being Sylvies’ actual birthday, he decided he wanted to spoil her today. He’d go and make pancakes.

He put his pants on and went to visit the bathroom, upon opening the door he got the shock of his life. Sylvie was standing there in a towel with wet hair. “Oh. God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t” Matt said as his cheeks blushed causing Sylvie to laugh. “Matt. It’s ok. It’s just me. If it was Stella you’d probably get your ass whooped..” He went to leave and Sylvie reached for his hand. “Don’t” “Stay here.” She slid in front of him and perched herself on the side cabinet and closed the door. “Syl..” Matt was inches away from her. Their noses were almost touching. Sylvies’ towel came undone. Instantaneously Matt reached behind her, grabbed her waist and kissed her. Sylvies legs were either side of him and they were in complete unison.   
Sylvie started pulling at his pajamas and their kisses became more intense. “Sylvie. Goddamnit. We can’t do this here.” Sylvie froze. She felt her cheeks redden and her face sunk. “Matt. Oh god i..”   
“Sylvie Brett I am not taking you here right now. Not in a bathroom. I’ve wanted you for so long, that I..” Thats all she needed to hear, before she found Matt’s face again and kissed him. “I thought for a minute you didn’t want THIS” Matt placed his two hands on either side of Sylvies face. You are ALL I’ve been wanting. But you deserve everything and I want to do this properly. But if you sit there like that much longer, I’m not going to be able to resist you” “Matt. I need you to know something. I’ve fallen for you and I know it’s complicated. But I don’t want to wait around anymore. No more games.” Matt reached for her towel and put it round her. “I fell for you a while back Sylvie Brett and I have no intention of letting you out of my sight again.” He kissed her slowly. “Now. Leave me to try and pee and then I’ll make the best pancakes you’ve ever had”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt found everyone in the kitchen. Sylvie had sat down with Stella and Severide to discuss their plans for an engagement party. “You know, we could do it at Mollys and have a theme. Maybe the girls wear red and the boys wear black?” Stella was in mad planning mode and left the others to it. “Don’t talk to ME about engagement parties. Harrisons’ family ended up having a massive argument and fought each other. You’re on your own with this one!” Sylvie warned.  
Sylvie saw Matt appear in the kitchen and smiled. She got up from her seat, placed her hand on his back and offered to help. Severide caught on to their behavior and nodded at Matt. “I’m gonna go make sure Stella hasn’t hired an orchestra”  
Matt stood behind Sylvie and turned her around to face him. She somehow had flour all over her. He bent his head down and kissed her. She made a point of covering him in flour too. 

The group spent the day kayaking and finished the evening sitting by the campfire.   
Stella had fallen asleep in Kelly’s arms. “So, Stella and I come up here every now and again. So, when you guys want to come up here, feel free” Sylvie blushed and thanked him.  
Kelly woke Stella up and took her to bed. Leaving Matt and Sylvie by the campfire.   
Sylvie stood up and walked towards the Lake. Matt couldn’t see what she was doing, until her top fell on the floor, and then her shorts. The very last item of clothing left her body and she was in the water. Matt came closer to the shoreline and smiled. Perhaps, now was the perfect time for a swim.

Matt hadn’t spoken to Sylvie since he unwillingly dropped her off. He really wanted to come in and finish what they started, but things needed to start slow. They hadn’t even discussed how to be around each other at work. He didn’t want to pressure her or have anyone in their business. It was hard enough keeping his hands off her around Severide and Stella. He arrived at Mollys to see Stella showing off her ring. Hermann had announced half off drinks in celebration, he was about to call Sylvie to see where she was, when she appeared right behind him.  
‘Hey..Happy Birthday... Again!” Matt said as he stood to hug her. Sylvie blushed and met his eyes shyly. Hermann saw her and poured her a glass of wine “To our favorite PIC” Sylvia stood next to Matt most of the evening, their fingers touching slightly but unnoticed. 

Sylvie was having a lot of fun, but she was exhausted. She whispered in Matt’s ear that she was going to head home but wanted to chat outside beforehand. They stepped out, Sylvie took Matt by the hand.  
‘I realized when I got home, that we were so in the moment - that we hadn’t had the chance to talk” She said nervously. Matt took her to a bench nearby and sat her down. “Matt. I have loved everything about this weekend and I want to do more of that. I want you by my side, I’m all in. But, if you aren’t and it’s too much..” “Sylvie. I am alllll in and I love you.” Sylvies eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face. “Sooo..shall we go?”She hinted that it was time to leave, she wanted Matt all to herself for one last night, before they had to return back to work the nest day.


	4. Chapter 4

An alarm was ringing and it wasn’t the usual sound he was used to. His eyes woke and he glanced to see Sylvie resting on his chest. He reached and turned off the alarm ringing near his ear.  
Sylvie stirred, glanced up at Matt and smiled. 

“I have something for you. It wasn’t the right time to give it yesterday. I’ll go make some coffee and bring it back to bed.” Matt said as he kissed her head. They unraveled and he left the room. 

Sylvie felt excited, nervous. Happy. For the first time in a while she’d relaxed and felt giddy with excitement at how the last few days had been.  
She got out of bed and put on her oversized hoodie and shorts.  
When she saw Matt in the kitchen making coffee, she leant against the wall and smiled. This was a sight she could get used to.  
She got to the counter and wrapped her arms around Matt’s waist. “I’m hungry” she laughed into his shoulder.  
He turned to hand her a coffee, and leant down to kiss her.

He motioned his eyes over to the counter. When she turned to see, she saw an envelope and a gift bag.   
“Ooohhhh” she went over and opened the envelope. The card read “For the one I love” and she blushed with a big grin. She reached into the gift bag and felt a box all wrapped up and lifted it out. “Such fancy ribbon. Matthew Casey you ARE a perfectionist” she teased as she reached up to kiss him. 

Once the ribbon and the paper tissue were opened, she found a jewelry box, in the shape of a ring box. Her eyes stopped dead. “Whoa..wait..” she froze. She couldn’t look him the eye. This was too soon, they’d just figured it out. It..”Sylvie. It’s not THAT. I’m not that much of an idiot. I love you and I’d love nothing more..eventually. But not yet. I promise. It’s OK. Just open it” Matt was standing right behind her, with his arms hugging her waist.   
Sylvie opened it, to find a ring. But a gold ring with three stones. The stones were different colors. “Matt. Is that my birth stone?” She turned to face him.   
“Yea. That’s yours. That’s Julies’ - and thats Amelia’s. Sylvie met Matt’s eyes and cried.   
“I can take it back. I’ll..” “NO! Don’t you DARE!l she said as she punched him in the arm. “Matthew Casey. I cannot believe you thought of this. This is the best, most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me.”   
Sylvie took the ring out of the box and put it on her right hand. “Now, you don’t have to just fiddle with your watch.” Matt laughed. 

They decided to arrive separately at the Firehouse. A few glances at each other before they went their separate ways.   
Sylvie was fiddling with her new ring on the way to a call, when Stella noticed it. “You got a new ring Sylvie?! Wow. That’s real fancy. Where’d you get that?” Sylvie laughed. Stella had been her confidant for the last year, she knew longer than anyone about her feelings for Matt.  
“Matt. He surprised me with it this morning. It’s the birthstones of Amelia, Julie and I”   
“Wow. He did good. That must have taken him a while to organize. He’s definitely, 200% into you Sylvie. WHAT a birthday!!” Stella smirked. “Now, lets plan my wedding before you beat me to it!”


End file.
